安装多人Blog
通过多次安装实现多人Blog 安装多人Blog最容易的方法是分别安装每一个blog。无论你可以创建多个数据库或者你只能创建一个数据库，你都能这样做。 多个数据库 你需要为每一个你计划安装的blog准备一个MySQL数据库。如果你还没有创建数据库，在这里可以找到基本介绍。 文件wp-config.php要随每个安装而改变。需要修改的是： define('DB_NAME', 'wordpress'); // The name of the database define('DB_USER', 'username'); // Your MySQL username define('DB_PASSWORD', 'password'); // ...and password DB_NAME 是为每个blog创建的数据库的名字。如果每个数据库的登录用户名不同，还要修改DB_USER 和 DB_PASSWORD。 上传每一个wp-config.php到它相应的安装目录下，然后运行安装程序。查看Installing WordPress获得更多信息。 单个数据库 与上面描述的多数据库安装一样，wp-config.php文件每一次安装都将变化。在这种情况下，仅仅这一行唯一对应每个blog: $table_prefix = 'wp_'; // example: 'wp_' or 'b2' or 'mylogin_' WordPress默认指定$table_prefix为wp_作为它的MySQL database中表的前缀，你可以任意修改它。现在要建立多个blog，你须在数据库中为每个blog建立唯一对应的前缀。例如，你有三个blog需要建立，它们的名字分别是Main, Projects和Test，你必须分别替换每个默认的前缀wp_在每个blog的wp-config.php: Main blog: $table_prefix = 'main_'; Projects blog: $table_prefix = 'projects_'; Test blog: $table_prefix = 'test_'; 如上面所示，你可以自己定义每个前缀。上面这些仅仅是为了演示。 上传每个wp-config.php文件到各自的安装目录，运行安装，从Installing WordPress了解更多的信息。 Multiple Install Automation WordPress user Stephanie Booth provides instructions on automating the installation of multiple blogs for a weblog farm in her posting, Scripts for a WordPress Weblog Farm. In Musings on a Multiblog WordPress, Stephanie shares her thoughts on the process. * You should have a peek at http://climbtothestars.org/play/wordpress.sh.txt -- a work in progress. Alternative WordPress Projects One can expect to see multi-blogging features incorporated into a future version of WordPress, but for now true multiple blog functionality through a single interface must be found elsewhere. Which brings us to here: there are a number of hacks, plugins and alternative versions of WordPress which provide some level of multi-blogging facility. WordPress MU WordPress MU is an official branch of WordPress that is designed for managing and hosting thousands of blogs instead of just one. WordPress MU is ideal for applications like blog networks and newspapers looking to manage multiple blogs from a single installation, enterprise users looking for a large scale blogging solution for intranet deployments, schools and universities who want to offer blogs to all their students and teachers, or individuals looking to host multiple blogs for their families or friends. Like single-user WordPress, WordPress MU is available for free under the GPL open source license. Example MU installations include: * WordPress.com (400k blogs and several million page views per day as of Fall 06) * Harvard University (free blogs for Harvard faculty and students) * Le Monde Interactive (5,000 blogs for the Le Monde newspaper and its readers) * EduBlogs (free hosted blogs for schools and teachers). Lyceum Developed by ibiblio.org, Lyceum is a stand-alone mutli-user multi-blogging application. Utilizing the WordPress blogging engine at its core, Lyceum enables stand-alone, multi-user multi-blog services for small and high-volume environments. At its core, Lyceum is a minimally-featured enhancement to WordPress. We let WordPress do what it does well; we simply added nice things like smart administrative controls, an easy-to-use installer, enterprise-oriented database architecture, support for load-balancing, all the while focusing on flexibility, security and usability. Lyceum is GPL-licensed, under active development, and free to use. Lyceum currently powers Teach for America Blogs, RootsPrimary Blogs and the Thought Mechanics People Blogs Virtual Blogs Allan Mertner's symbolic link hack for a "virtual" multiple users/blogs setup: http://www.mertner.com/allan/index.php?p=15 MultiSite Ruben's attempt at a WordPress Multiblog: http://lingo.com.mx/~ruben/index.php?s=multisite Multi Blog The project of a small group of WordPress users. Information about its development: http://wiki.wordpress.org/?pagename=MultiBlog Multi Blog Hack Another multiple blog hack for WordPress. One installation, each user has his own theme, blogname, description, links, etc.: http://www.pytan.com/blog/?p=3 vhost plugin This plugin maps a virtual host to a single WordPress category, supporting fully independent themes. Additionally, users can be restricted by the blog admin to post in only one category (and thus only one vhost): http://www.skippy.net/blog/2005/04/20/plugin-vhost/ Multiply Multiply is a plugin for WordPress 1.5.x which allows multiple blogs -- or, in the pretentious terminology I have adopted, "presses" -- from within the one administration interface. http://rephrase.net/days/05/05/wordpress-multiplied Multi-blogging This post shows how to setup your server and wordpress for multi-blogging with subdomains http://www.shouthead.com/2006/06/16/blogging/how-to-setup-multi-blogging-with-wordpress-20/ Category:Installation Category:Getting Started Category:Advanced Topics